The present invention applies to underwear of the type commonly referred to as panties or shorts which have supporting pads or blocks positioned therein to receive and support the weight of the wearer in certain areas.
In the past when a person has been recuperating from childbirth or hemorrhoidectomy or some similar type of operation the customary procedure has been to utilize an inflated rubber ring or tube. The ring engaged the wearer's body so as to provide sufficient support therefor while at the same time maintaining the affected area in spaced relation from a supporting surface such as a chair or bench. While the ring accomplished its objectives it definitely limited or restricted a person's activities and movements to a very large degree.